The Soul
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Wow, this girl looks alot like Inuyasha, and acts like him too. Although, Inuyasha doesn't have a clue to who she is, and yet she claims to be his daughter? Who is she, why does she have a Shikon Jewel of her own, and who's her mother?
1. I Love You Katana

**OMG MY 1st Inuyasha stori I'm so hypd well, njoy**

* * *

It was the darkest hour of the night, as the woman walked solemnly through the woods, holding in her arms the most precious bundle that could be the brink of good versus evil. "We're almost there, hang on a little bit longer," the woman stated, feeling the aura of evil surrounding her. She finally stopped at an old looking well, and placed the child she had been carrying down. The tiny girl landed lightly on her feet, and shook her great mass ofsilver hair, her ears twitching from the cold weather. Her nose inhaled the new scent, causing all of her senses to become alert, including her shinning gold eyes. After she brushed all the dust and dirt off of her red kimono, she scanned the place they were, and murmured,

"Where are we?"

"We have arrived at the most sacred place in all of Japan," the woman answered, and bent down kneeling beside the child.

"Now listen to me Katana, you must deliver the Soul and do you remember to who?"

"Yes, but why can't you send it." The woman smiled softly at the girl's innocence.

"_She's such a gem." _Suddenly the sounds of breaking branches echoed throughout the woods, which startled the woman even to send a glare to whatever it was behind her.

"We don't have much time, Katana, you have to get the Soul to him. I know you've heard many stories about him, and I know how things have been for you, for everyone, but I need you to deliver the Soul."

"Alright, but I don't understand. Who is he?"

"You'll know who he is. Remember all the stories, I've told you. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I do..." A sudden look of shock and surprise revealed on the girl's face and she stuttered,

"You mean I have to…"

"Yes."

"But I don't…"

"I know you don't, but you have to."

"But why can't you come with me."

"I've told you Katana, I can't. Now promise me you'll deliver the Soul. Promise me."

"I promise, but promise me something. Please, please?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me, you'll be here to pick me up after I give the Soul."

"Katana, I…"

"Promise me, please, or I won't give the message." A pain of guilt and worry hit the woman hard in the chest, but she smiled as she could hear the rushing of animals come closer.

"Alright, I promise." The woman bent down and lifted Katana upon the well's ledge, as a bright green light shown through the well's entrance and burst into the air. Then, from out of the folds of her kimono, the woman pulled out a string containing tiny shards and a nicely colored pearl. The woman raised the necklace above the girl's head and placed it upon her shoulders. The necklace dangled, but was still a great fit. Katana took the pearl in her hands and clutched her fingers, claws and all, around it tightly.

"You know what this is, don't you Katana?"

"Yes. You told me, and… it belongs to him doesn't it?"

"No Katana. It doesn't," the woman corrected and her gaze became more transfixed.

"That does not belong to anyone, but you. Katana, only you alone can unleash its great power, but you must not let it fall into the wrongs hands. For if you do, we are all doomed. So do you understand?"

"I understand." The girl cried softly, as she looked behind her, the light nearly blinding her eyes. The woman gave her a tiny push,

"It's time. You have to go, Katana. Now." The girl took a step, then twirled around, and flung herself upon the woman.

"I love you," the girl whispered in her ear. The woman embraced the child back, lovingly, and replied,

"I love you, too. Katana." The woman released Katana. Katana looked over her shoulder, clutching the orb, and waved goodbye to her best friend and loved one. The woman watched as the little girl jumped into the well, and the light disappeared. She turned her attention to the flashes of white encircled the woman and snarled dangerously. They were horrible looking demons in the shape of wolves, a foul smelling purple, red liquid dripping from their mouths. A mixture of feeling began to fill her as the dark shadow of the most disgusting being appeared a few feet away.

"So, this is it, is it? Pity. I was hoping for more entertainment than this. Now," the figure sighed and stalked over to her, sneering all the way. He came up to the woman directly, but loomed down at her so she could face him, starring directly into his piercing red eyes.

"Where is she?"

"There's still time, you know. All you have to do is allow me to…"

"No. You know very well, that I can't permit you to do that. Now tell once and for all, you wench. Where is the girl?" The creature glared into her eyes, danger shinning with every word, although the woman could see a different emotion in his ruby orbs.

"Go to hell." The creature growled in frustration and raised his hand, threatening.

"You first." And he struck at the woman, huge gashes forming deeply in her body. Sending blood everywhere as he drew out his hand. The woman's eyes closed slowly as a bright light beaming from the openings. As she fell to the ground, her body began to disintegrate into thin air, until fine dust was left. The creature looked at his hand, and smelt the blood staining his fingers, before taking a lick at it.

"Yum. Fresh, warm blood." He then turned around, his eyes looking deadly.

"That girl must be near here somewhere. Search the woods," the creature ordered his pets as he scanned the area, although he could already guess where the girl had gone, but knew he could not follow her, yet.

"I'll find you, my little demon. And when I do, I'll send you straight to hell, joining that filthy wench you call a mother."

* * *

**So, did u like? Did u find it interesting? I knew u wood So send me ur reviews i luvd 2 hear frum u**

**k luv ya, bi. KT**


	2. Who Is She

**K nex ch enjoy**

* * *

"Inuyasha, come and help me with this load. It's a bit too heavy," Kaede commanded, as she put down the large crate. It was a breezy autumn day in the feudal era, and everyone was working hard with the harvesting. Including our favorite group, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and, of course, "INUYASHA!" Kaede cried again, becoming quite annoyed with the lazy bum sitting on the fence beside her. "Feh," Inuyasha huffed irritably, but come over and lifted the crate above his head. They made their way back to the village to find Miroku giving false fortune readings. 

"Oh, you will have a plenty of cabbage this year, and I see that you will bear children at a very young age," Miroku exclaimed, patting the woman's hand lightly, who giggled.

"Oh monk, I've always wanted children, and now that you have assured my future with them, I am eternally grateful."

"Well, what can I say? I do have quite the gift for such things."

"Gifts such as being an awful, pervert, leech," an angered voice hissed from behind the group. They turned around to see Sango with her arms crossed and a glare more deadly then a demon's.

"Oh Sango, it's good to see you. Why don't you join us? I'm sure your future is bright as well."

"Bright with children I suppose monk?"

"See, Sango, even stern and tough looking women like yourself dream of meeting a charming man, and someday have children of your own. Although, it just so happens, I would love to be that charming man, you've been desperately looking for." WHAM! Miroku fell to the ground unconscious, with Sango dusting her hands off.

"Filthy scumbag," she murmured under her breath, and left him lying there, out cold. Inuyasha smirked at the monk effortless attempt, while Kaede shook her head in disbelief.

"Inuyasha, ye better go and grab him too. We might as well bring him home with us. I'm sure he won't wake until at least midnight," Kaede instructed, walking on. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"You expect me to drag, both these vegetables and that horny monk? No way, let's just leave him there, and I'm sure he'll find some defenseless maiden to take him in. Maybe that one girl will have her wish fulfilled tonight," Inuyasha joked, but Kaede did not take it so lightly.

"Inuyasha, as much as ye find it amusing, I can't seem to find one of the village's woman bearing a child, whose father will not always be with them, a laughing matter. Also, why would it bother ye to carry these two minor things, surely ye are not that weak?"

"Me, weak, of course not. I just really feel like bringing him along with us." Kaede sighed, and looked up at the gray sky.

"Looks, like rain, hope Kagome brings cover." Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"Why would she?"

"To protect her from the rain when she comes looking for the monk, of course." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and thought over what Kaede said.

"_Of course. Kagome probably will come out looking for that guy if he doesn't come back by sundown."_

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, as she turned around, seeing no one was following her. Then, she spotted Inuyasha, carrying the crate over his shoulder with one hand, and Miroku under his other arm. She smiled at his annoyed expression, but was satisfied with the fact that what she said got to him. When he caught up with her, she patted him proudly on the back and walked on. When they were nearly there, Kaede thought it was to mention what else she could have said.

"You know, knowing Kagome, if she knew we had left the monk behind, she probably wouldn't have come out to look for him."

"Really, and why not?"

"She's probably, send you out to look for him." Kaede smiled, and the disbelieving expression, on Inuyasha's face as he dropped the luggage he was carrying.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

"Sounds like Inuyasha and Kaede are back," Kagome sighed, as the roar of a angered half demon filled her ears. She and Shippo sat by the small river, running along on Kaede's territory, trying to fry the fish they caught. 

"I bet Kaede made him carry the food. Why else would he be in such a grumpy mood?" Shippo suggested as he mashed the berries Kagome had given him. She said, they would add flavoring to the fish's taste. Kagome giggled at the obvious cause of Inuyasha's anger, but stopped when the feeling of darkness and strength fill her. Shippo noticed her disturbed expression, and asked as she shot up.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense something."

"A Shikon shard?"

"Sort of, but it's much stronger. Also, more evil, not to mention cold."

"Hm, if it's not a Shikon shard, I wonder what it could be? Could it be an intruder?" Shippo jumped up, clasping leaves of some sort.

"That's probably it, but they're carrying something." Then, a foul stench filled Shippo's nose, and he could feel him self and Kagome being knocked to the ground.

"Get down!" Shouted a voice, which both of them recognize. Suddenly, a ribbon flashed past them, slicing off a few strings of Kagome's hair. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha draw out the Tetsusaiga at a huge golden snake, his eyes shinning a ruby red. It hissed dangerously, bearing its poisonous fangs.

"My, my isn't this a lovely? Two meals in one day," he hissed teasingly.

"I think you need counting lessons, you filthy reptile," Inuyasha snarled, defensively.

"No, you shall be my darling's meal, while I feast upon another. She needs her fill to protect our hatchlings."

"Hm, well, I should warn you, I'm quite a stubborn thing, so I'm not that pleased with becoming someone's supper, especially to someone as low as you." The snake hissed and struck at Inuyasha, who charged with the Tetsusaiga, although the snake dodged it and headed for the reeds for shelter. Kagome found it hard to believe such an enormous thing could find any shelter at all in the long row of reeds. Inuyasha stayed positioned, but didn't notice the snake slither behind Kagome and Shippo, until a low yowl and an ear-piercing cry scared everyone. The snake halted immediately and lifted his head.

"My love," he hissed and rushed away as fast as he could. Inuyasha watched him flee.

"Hm, I guess the other meal was just a stubborn as Inuyasha," Shippo stated, earning himself a skeptical look from Inuyasha.

"I bet you're right kid. Hey Kagome, where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha hollered, watching Kagome rushing after the snake.

"Didn't you hear that scream? Someone's in danger, and I bet it's with the other snake," was all she said, before disappearing. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and weariness, but dashed off after her.

"Wait for me," Shippo cried, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. While passing her, Inuyasha lifted Kagome on his back. Not noticing Sango, Miroku, and Kirara following in pursuit.

* * *

Up ahead, Kagome could see not the golden snake, but the body of a silver snake confronting a tiny form, her sapphire eyes blazing a deeper color. Kagome couldn't see what she was targeting, but could tell, the snake wouldn't break her eyes contact. Soon the golden snake joined his wife, and Kagome followed their movements, noticing they were protecting something, hidden in the grass. 

"My darling, did that little wench injury you?"

"No, but she did attempt to attack the eggs."

"Well, allow me to take down that filthy little demon."

"She is of no serious danger. She is not even full demon." The two enormous snakes chuckled as the gold one entered the tall plain, and raced towards whatever it was. Kagome couldn't watch any more. She took out her bow and an arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow flew swiftly, nearly hitting the snake in the head. It drew its head up, and turned to see the group, before hissing,

"I will finish what I started with you later. But for now…"

"Watch it!" Sango shouted, when she noticed a flash of silver flying at them. The group scattered in time to see the other snake shake out dirt and rocks from her mouth.

"But for now, I will finish you off," she assured. Before Kagome knew it, the snake thrashed about but not too far from what looked like a bundle of moss.

"Her nest," Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear, making it twitch in response. Inuyasha glance over to where Kagome was talking about, and smirked.

"I'll have to let you down though."

"We'll be fine, won't we Shippo?"

"You bet," Shippo cried, pulling out some leaves, and threw them at the snake. Soon small explosions blew up in front of her face and she yowled in surprise, her vision blurred. Inuyasha placed Kagome and Shippo down, then raced over to the nest, but met the head of the snake and was thrown against the trunk of a tree.

"I will not permit you to touch my children. They will hatch, and when they do, their first feast will be dog."

"Ha, like I've told that pathetic mate of yours, I'm no one's meal," Inuyasha growled. As Inuyasha was distracting the female, Kagome and Shippo searched for whatever was fighting the male. Soon Kagome could make out a silver flash, weaving in and out of the grass.

"_Boy, this thing sure is quick."_

"Kagome pay attention!" Inuyasha shouted, glancing out the corner of his eye a flash of gold. Kagome looked up, but it was too late. The snake was right above her, prepared to take the final strike…

"Iron Weaver!" Suddenly the snake was ripped to shreds, and standing in front of them was a girl with long, ruffled silver hair, blazing gold eyes, with tiny dog ears popping out to the sides.

"Geez, watch it wench."

* * *

**oh how did u like? I hopd u luvd **

**OH YES + HAPPY NEW YR EVRIBODI!**

**k luv ya bi. KT**


End file.
